Angel
by TomsBabe136
Summary: Every night he had prayed just hoping that when he woke up she would be there. This time...it had not happened.


**Angel**

**Summary: **Every night he had prayed just hoping that when he woke up she would be there. This time...it had not happened.

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to my friend Briana who was hit by a truck on January 31, 2007 and passed away on February 3, 2007. She was a great person. Very sweet, kind and fun. She always had a smile on her face and will be missed dearly. Rest In Peace Briana, you're in the arms of the angels.

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
_

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in. _Her _scent. Her scent was everywhere. He couldn't rid himself of her. Not that he wanted to of course. Everything reminded him of her. He couldn't believe she was gone. She had been taken away from him. So young. Not enough time together. Why? These thoughts had circled around his mind for so long. Ever since she went. His girl, his flower, his...angel.

_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

He wished these memories would disappear. Not forever, just for tonight. Just so he could find peace tonight, one night. Never would he forget her. Maybe that was why it hurt so much. Knowing he would never see her again, well he would eventually in time. Time wasn't coming fast enough for him. Her time had been cut short and he didn't know why. How could someone so perfect and amazing be taking away within one second. People say to him there is no reason to keep confusing yourself with the questions of 'Why?' but he could not help it. They say maybe it was her time, God has a plan for everyone. Well he _knows_ this was not the plan for her. It just couldn't be...could it?

_  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage_

Angel. That was his name for her. She was _his_ angel. And what a beautiful one she was. He knew from the start she was an angel who had been sent to him. Possibly to change his ways. Possibly just to show him angels exist. Possibly to show him love. Well she had. Is that why she was taken from him? She had showed him new ways of being, thinking...feeling. Ripped from his arms, she was gone now. Every night he had prayed just hoping that when he woke up she would be there. This time...it had not happened.

Draco stood up and picked up the picture on the dresser. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the rope, her legs pointed up and her head tilted back as she laughed merrily on the swing reaching to the sky higher and higher . A tear fell down his pale, cold cheek and dropped onto the picture.

_Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

She was where she belonged, he knew that. But part of him wished she was still with him, in his arms, content with just holding each other, comforting each other and never wanting to let go. Now she was in the arms of the angels. May she find her comfort there.

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting

Draco pulled his cloak tighter around his body and continued to walk down the cold road. It was a dull, misty day. There was no life in the cloud. The trees had lost their colour. The wind whistled sharply and stung at his face. It had been like this since _she _had been gone. Nothing was the same. The trees didn't flow with the wind, the birds didn't sing and fly around merrily, the sky didn't bright up the day. It just didn't seem like home anymore.

_You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
_

He had reached his destination. He walked forward and knelt down. Tracing her name softly he smiled slightly reminiscing the amazing memories. He pictured her face. Her dark hair rested above her shoulders and strands fell across her eyes, her dark glamorizing eyes mesmerized him and he always seemed to get lost in the dark depths, her soft lips felt like rose petals and her skin may have been pale but it was exquisite and tender.

_Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

He sighed mournfully. Why had it come to this? This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not her. The tears built up in Draco's eyes and he couldn't fight them as they fell down his cheeks. Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed. Not caring who heard him or who was watching him, he just sat there and cried. He cried for her. He cried for himself, though that may sound selfish but he did. He cried for a love that had been lost between himself and her. The fact they would never grow old together. Never seeing her angelic face when he woke in the morning. He cried for his angel.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here

A cool, sharp gust of wind made him snap back to reality as he slowly raised his head, the tears still visible on his cheeks. No. It...it couldn't be. Could it? Draco looked around, then back. It was her. Standing before him. _'God she is beautiful'_ Draco thought standing slowly. Her body was faded as if it was a dream but her smile still lit the room. She was wearing a long white gown. It fit her perfectly. As she moved, it moved with her. Her dark hair had not changed, it lay above her shoulders and wrapped around her face as she twirled. He caught sight of her eyes. Wow. He was still captivated by them. This was her, this was his flower.

_From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie_

A small smile formed on his face as he watched her twirl around and laugh. Then he noticed something. There was another girl. A child. She looked at him and giggled. But...it's not possible. The little girl looked exactly like him. Her long blonde hair fell around her as she danced around. The little girl ran towards him and through her tiny arms around his waist.

His angel smiled and caught the little girl in her arms as she ran to her.

'We'll be waiting for you Daddy,' The little angel spoke gently.

Daddy? But...he did not have a child. That could only mean...? His angel smiled and nodded, reading his thoughts. The child was his, as well as hers. They had a baby together? No, but they would have. In time, they would have. He stared as his family. _His_. Why couldn't he have them with him now?

'Stop with the questions Dragon. You will have us. Always. We're always with you, don't you forget that. We'll have our time together one day. Go on and live the life you were meant too. We'll be waiting," His angel smiled and slowly walked away. The girls faded slowly but not before turning back and smiling. His angels.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Leaving the cemetery Draco smiled. For the first time in, well a long time he smiled. He gazed up at the sky. The sun had pushed itself out from hidden beneath the clouds, the colours seemed to have brightened and the ghastly wind had disappeared. This was home. He walked down the dry pavement, still grinning like a fool. Knowing his angels were waiting for him made Draco feel at ease. Yes, it may be a while until he saw them again. But when he did, nothing would take them away from him.

_'Pansy, you're in the arms of the angels now, may you find your comfort there until I have you in my arms with our little girl.'_

_'Fly away angels...'_

* * *

_**Author's Note :** _**Thanks for reading all! I really appreciate it. If you could review that would be even more appreciated, but please no flames. When I stared writing this I just couldn't seem to stop. I know I repeated many things and it may not be my best work but I like it. I am proud of the story. As I said this was dedicated to a friend, this song is now known as her song and I felt it fit right with the story and also her. Anyway, I'm sorry I have not been updating. I will now. After this I have many ideas .**

**Please Review**

**Take Care!**

**Lisa-Marie **


End file.
